Spartan Ops
by The True Wild Thing
Summary: Spartan 088 has just been transferred to his new squad, Omega 4, after the tragic loss of his previous team. After becoming acquainted with the rest of the squad, they are sent to investigate the mysterious silence of a UNSC colony on a planet called Victoria. What will they find on this desolate planet once they land? Rated M for strong language and gore
1. Appearance

Dylan: Spartan 045

Spartan: II

Squad: Omega 4

Armor: Mark VI

Rank: Petty Officer Second Class (PO2)

Helmet: Scout

Shoulder (left): Operator

Shoulder (right): Grenadier

Chest: HP/Halo

Wrist: UA/Bracer

Utility: UA/NxRA

Visor: Blue

Knee Guards: Grenadier

Primary: Blue

Secondary: Green

Emblem Icon: Wasp

Emblem Background: Sprocket

Emblem Primary: Gold

Emblem Secondary: Red

Emblem Background: White

Ship: UNSC Kronstadt

Deployed: ODST

Violet: Spartan 110

Spartan: II

Squad: Omega 4

Armor: Mark VI

Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO)

Helmet: GUNGNIR

Shoulder (left): ODST

Shoulder (right): GUNGNIR

Chest: Assault/Sapper

Wrist: Assault Breacher

Utility: Tactical/Hardcase

Visor: Black

Knee Guards: GUNGNIR

Primary: Gold

Secondary: Red

Emblem Icon: Wasp

Emblem Background: Sprocket

Emblem Primary: Gold

Emblem Secondary: Red

Emblem Background: White

Ship: UNSC Kronstadt

Deployed: ODST

Jewel: Spartan 095

Spartan: II

Squad: Omega 4

Armor: Mark VI

Rank: Petty Officer Second Class (PO2)

Helmet: Recon

Shoulder(left): JFO

Shoulder(right): Jump Jet

Chest: UA/Base Security

Wrist: Tactical/UGPS

Utility: Trauma kit

Visor: Black

Knees: FJ/Para

Primary: Steel

Secondary: White

Emblem Icon: Wasp

Emblem Background: Sprocket

Emblem Primary: Gold

Emblem Secondary: Red

Emblem Background: White

Ship: UNSC Kronstadt

Deployed: ODST

Mason: Spartan 074

Spartan: II

Squad: Omega 4

Armor: Mark VI

Rank: Petty Officer First Class (PO1)

Helmet: EOD

Shoulder(left): HAZOP

Shoulder(right): Security

Chest: UA/Base Security

Wrist: UA/Bracer

Utility: Tactical/Softcase

Visor: Gold

Knees: Default

Primary: White

Secondary: White

Emblem Icon: Wasp

Emblem Background: Sprocket

Emblem Primary: Gold

Emblem Secondary: Red

Emblem Background: White

Ship: UNSC Kronstadt

Deployed: ODST

Michael: Spartan 088

Spartan: II

Squad: Omega 4

Armor: Mark VI

Rank: Chief Petty Officer (CPO)

Helmet: Pilot

Shoulder (left): Sniper

Shoulder (right): Mjolnir Mk V

Chest: Collar/Breacher

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad

Utility: none

Visor: Black

Knee Guards: FJ/Fara

Primary: black

Secondary: white

Emblem Icon: Wasp

Emblem Background: Sprocket

Emblem Primary: Gold

Emblem Secondary: Red

Emblem Background: White

Ship: UNSC Kronstadt

Deployed: ODST


	2. Chapter 1

Spartan Ops

Michael walked quietly towards the cargo hold of the UNSC Kronstadt to meet his new squad, Omega 4, consisting of four other Spartan IIs. Michael has been nervous the whole flight to his new home, he was afraid that he would lose this squad the same way he had lost his last squad in the blast of the Refinery, his black and white armor and the black visor on his Piolet's helmet still has scorch marks from that mission.

Now, he's walking down the silent halls of this ship, a few ODSTs give him sideways looks as he rounds the corner to the cargo hold, seeing the four Spartans going over the Warthogs and Pelicans with a careful eye all turn towards him once he steps in. he snaps off a quick salute and says. "Chief Petty Officer Spartan 088, reporting for duty."

Two of the Spartans return the salute but the other two just look at him through their polarized visors before turning back to their work. He walks over to the two who returned his salute, "Spartan 095 and that's 074, Call me Jewel and him Mason." She says as she gestures to the second Spartan who gives the slightest nod. The female Spartan was in the same Mark of Mjolnir armor as the rest, but her armor was steel and white with a black visor on her Recon helmet while the Male Spartan had all white armor with a gold visor on his EOD helmet.

"Michael," he says, returning the nod, "What about them?" he asks as he gestures towards the other two Spartans watching him from across the cargo bay. "The one in the GUNGNIR helmet is Violet, 110. And the one in the Scout helmet is Dylan, 045." Mason says as he gestures to the one in the Spartan with red and yellow armor and then the Spartan in the blue and green armor.

"They probably won't talk to you much unless it's a direct order," says Violet as she walks over to a Pelican with Michael and Mason in tow. Michael was pissed that the other two Spartans decided to ignore him instead of getting acquainted with the newest member of the squad but he had to crush the emotion, they had a mission to do on a Covenant controlled planet a few light years away.


End file.
